My Baby Girl
by HousesBoxers
Summary: Cameron is a daddy's girl. What happens when another man comes along to take that away? Camerons fathers POV. Not a good summery, but PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE


Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: I hope you guys like it. And…. Ya know….. don't…. ya know….. FORGET TO COMMENT! Thanx. -

My Baby Girl

I hated him from the moment I met him. Maybe it had to do with the fact that the first time I met Gregory House he had my daughter laying on his desk while he... did the unmentionable. Of course I did what any decent father would do. I grabbed him by the collar and kicked his ass. I am proud to say that it took my wife, who had been in complete shock from the second she saw them, three male doctors, who later turned out to be Drs. Eric Foreman, Robert Chase, and James Wilson, and my two boys, Thomas and Matthew, to pull me off of him. I remember that day like yesterday, even though it has been a little over three years ago.

OoOoO

I also remember when he came to visit me almost a year ago. It was Christmas time and he and my daughter came to visit. Everyone went to church for their Christmas Eve service. I know my daughter doesn't believe anymore but she still goes for her mother. I don't go to church for my own reasons. I was outside working on my truck when I heard him clear his throat. At that time I didn't hate him as much as I did the first time I met him. He sort of grew on me. When I pulled my head out front under the hood I saw him holding out a beer. I took it and looked at him.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"I need to talk to you." I nodded and told him to follow me.

"You didn't go to church," I stated as we walked into the house.

"Nope," He answered. We walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. He sat across from me.

"So, what's up?" He sighed and looked around nervously.

"I'm not good at talking about my feelings." He said. I nodded. "Well I'd like a couple points for what I'm about to tell you." I just looked at him.

"Go on."

"I love her." I raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"I love her. I love her so much it makes me insane. And I want to ask you..."

"What?" I pushed as I made a tight fist around the neck of my Bud Light.

"I want to marry her." My eyes went cold... well not literally. But you understand.

"You want to..." I couldn't finish. I didn't know what to say.

"I want to marry her." He repeated to himself more than to me. Almost like he couldn't believe it himself. I nodded taking it all in. "I'm planning on asking her to marry me tomorrow." I just stared at him.

"I don't like you very much. Sometimes we can get along. But I don't like you as much as I should. You're old enough to be her father. Your rude. And her brothers hate you like crazy. But... you make her happy. And that's all that matters." He smiled lightly. "Are you sure you want her to marry you?" He nodded. "Don't ask her if you're not sure. Because she's going to say yes. You realize that, right?

"Yeah."

"Good." I looked around the kitchen and then finally back at him. "Congratulations... So you planning on giving me and grandkids?" The looked on his face made me laugh.

The next morning when everyone was opening their presents there was a loud crash and a scream. Everyone looked up to see that my daughter and leapt from her spot on the floor and into Greg's arms, effectively knocking the tree over during her jump.

"So that's a yes?" Where his only words. He looked over at me smiled. I smiled softy. He was turning out to be an okay guy.

OoOoO

I was out hunting with my boys when I got a phone call. It was my wife and she sounded ecstatic.

"Honey!"

"Shhh, keep it down." I whispered as I focused on the gorgeous elk about a hundred yards away from me.

"I just can't believe it!" I focused my scope and then put my hand on the trigger.

"What are you talking about?" Then she said it and it was all like a domino effect.

"My baby girl just went into labor!"

_POW!_

_THUD!_

"Are you shitting me?"

"That was one hell of a shot, dad," Said Tommy, the eldest of my children. Which was followed by the middle of my children, Matty.

"Damn, Pop, right between the eyes!"

"What was that noise?" Asked my wife.

"Nothing?" I answered. "I'll be home soon." I closed my phone. My boys were already running to collect our prize. "Hurry boys! We gotta pack this shit up and get home! We're going to New Jersey!"

OoOoO

"Push!"

"No, no, no!"

"Sweetie, you need to push."

"My parents aren't here, Greg."

"I got a call from Wilson five minutes ago, he's on his way with them. They should be here any second. But you need to push."

"They need to be here."

"Pumpkin? Sweetie, is that you?" That's when she looked up and saw us. My wife, Linda, and I, filed into the room. I went to her side and held her hand, Linda went to the opposite side and held her other hand. "Pumpkin, daddy's here."

"Daddy, Greg is making me push." I smiled down at my baby girl, then looked around. "Where is he, anyway?" Greg pulled his head out from between my daughters legs, and waved at me.

"Present! I'm delivering my child. Cool, huh?" He looked over at my daughter. "I see his head, you need to push."

"Greg is right, you need to push. The faster you does this, the faster it will be over." Linda whispered. My wife is experienced, having popped out three children.

"Okay." This was followed by a loud howl. "Oooooooooow!"

"Those were the shoulders, one more big push. Come on."

"Greg, I hate you! You did this to meeeeeeeeee!" Then her head fell back against her pillow and she let out a sigh.

"It's a boy!" Exclaimed House. Soon my grandson was nestled in my daughters arms. House was sitting in bed with my daughter snuggled up close to him. Me, Linda, Tommy, and Matty were sitting outside.

"I can't believe your taking this, this well, Mom." Tommy grumbled. "They aren't married." My boys have always been overprotective. They never allowed their sister to even talk to boys when they were around. As much as it hurts to admit, I knew that she was going to talk to boys, I knew she was going to have friends who were guys, I knew one day one of those men would become her boyfriend, and I knew one day one of those boyfriends was going to ask her to marry him. And then she wouldn't be my baby girl any more. She and Gregory were still in engaged. She found out she was pregnant about a month after House and had asked her. She didn't want to walk down the isle pregnant so they postponed the wedding.

"Aren't you mad?" Matty asked.

"I'm just happy they are all okay."

"Dad, how are you tolerating this? She's going to marry a man who is twice her age." I looked at my daughter and future son in law. They were talking softly, not wanting to wake the little baby that was sleeping soundly in his mothers arms. "This is bullshit! I'm not going to let this happen!" Tommy was pacing in front of me now. "Am I the only one who's thinking straight?" Matty stood up and stood in front of me.

"Dad, how are you letting this happen? How are you going to let some man who is almost your age marry your her?!"

"There's nothing I can do." I said calmly.

"We can take her home! I told you guys we should have let her move up here!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Thomas, I just said there is nothing I can do."

"Yes there is! You can stop it!"

"Sit down! Both of you sit down!" Both of them sat. I glared at my two boys. "I just said there is nothing I can do."

"Da---"

"Matthew, shut the hell up." He sank back into his seat. "There is nothing I can do because he loves her."

"You don't know that!" Tommy objected.

"Yes, I do. He told me."

"He could have been lying."

"But he wasn't."

"Honey, how do you know?" I looked at my wife and I sighed.

"He cried." I looked back at my daughter. House had, apparently, said something funny because she was laughing softly. He looked down and smiled, before kissing her softly. "When he held the baby up he had tears in his eyes."

"That doesn't prove he loves her." Matty objected. "That just proves he's a sissy." I glared at my son.

"I'm going to teach you something, Matthew, so listen up. Both of you, listen. A man never cries over just anything. I cried when everyone of you were born."

"You know how to cry?" Tommy asked. I smiled and looked back at my daughter.

"Yeah, I just don't do it very often. I'm letting this happen, because it's supposed to happen. I can't stop it. No one can. You guys will understand when you find someone like she did."

OoOoO

Now I'm here. I'm sitting at a bar in some dance hall where we're celebrating my daughter's wedding. I toss back the scotch I have swirling in my glass and stand up. I hear them call my name.

"Will the bride and the father of the bride come to the dance floor?" I stand in the middle of the dance floor and watch my gorgeous daughter make her way to me. She's smiling brightly. I haven't seen her smile that since my grandson, Ronald, was born. And yes, he was named after me. Ronald Gregory House. I like it. Ronnie is the smartest little boy in the world. I swear he is. "Can we all look toward the father and daughter. This will be their last dance before he gives her away to his new son in law." I wanted to punch the man. Stupid son of a bitch had to go remind me that I'm loosing my baby girl. The music started up and we began to dance.

"Hey, Allison." She gave me a look. I knew why.

"Don't."

"What?"

"Don't call me that."

"That's your name..."

"You never call me by my name, not even when your mad. Don't do it, daddy. Not now." I look away from my daughter and see House. He is holding Ronnie and watching us dance. He nods and I look away. Because I can't take it. I wait until the song is over and then I leave. She follows me outside and grabs my arm. "Dad, don't do this." Fuck, she's crying. And she called me 'Dad' and not 'Daddy'. Shit. Now I have to surrender. I turn around and look at her. "I'm married, I'm married, I have a family, and I'm happy... and you're mad."

"I'm not mad, AllyCat. I'm... he took you from me."

"No, Daddy, he didn't. We're married, something could happen, he could leave, I could leave," I can see that it burns her. Being so painfully aware of it all. Aware that her and House might not last. It scares her. Hell, it scares me. "Something could happen, and he might be gone... but who will be the man I go back to? You. You were the first man in my life. You will always be that man. But now I have Greg and Ronnie. That's two more men who will take care of me." I nod and she gasps. She sees the tears in my eyes. And she knows. She knows men don't cry over just anything. Then she hugs me. And I hug her back. I hold her tightly and sooth away her tears like I have done so many time. I sing her the lullaby I made up for her the night she was born. I take off my suit jacket and put it around her. "Daddy?"

"Yes, Babydoll?"

"You know, no matter what, I'm going to be your baby girl, right?" This makes me smile.

"Yes. Yes, I know." We walk back into the building. My arm is around her shoulders and her arm is around my waist.

"Love you, Ace." I smile at the nickname she gave me years ago.

"Love you too, Ally Doll, love you, too."

FIN


End file.
